


Lost and Found

by MrKsan



Series: LDWS 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Knight James Bond, M/M, Mage Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan
Summary: James made a promise he couldn't keep.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: LDWS 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Lost and Found

James finds him kneeling in the ruins, a dark silhouette against the fiery sky.

His sword makes a quiet "slink!" as he unsheathes it, flaring in the dying light. The blade's pale as it kisses Q's neck.

"Hello, James," Q says. "I hoped it would be you who'd find me."

Waves clash beneath them, salt heavy in the air.

"Nothing to say?" Q asks. "You always were a man of few words."

"They're coming," James breathes, watching as Q rises to his feet, turning. 

His eyes are bloodshot, face pale. Black cloak hanging from skinny shoulders. A shadow of the man who held James's heart.

"James." Q cracks a smile. "You promised."

Once upon a time, when they were a Queen's mage and her knight.

James grips his sword, knuckles white.

He lets the blade drop. "I'm not killing you."

"You must." Q takes a step closer. "You  _ know _ what she'll do -"

Footsteps approach. James pulls Q into his arms.

"Then we both die!" Q hisses, clutching at his cloak. "And everything was for naught!"

"So be it," James smiles, kissing him. "We both knew it was going to end this way."

Q sighs. "They're here."

James raises his sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspired by the drabble:
> 
> https://starrboned-art.tumblr.com/post/619217580870254592/its-done-a-piece-inspired-by-my-ldws-00q-entry 
> 
> (Yes, it is a shameless self-promote, why you ask?)


End file.
